


The Choice of Me

by margointhesea



Category: Battle Tendency, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, hint of sexual encounter, kid santana, pillar dads, pillar family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margointhesea/pseuds/margointhesea
Summary: Esidisi wondered why Kars has chosen him for a mate.When Esidisi is in doubt, Kars convinced him not to doubt himself nor his love for him.





	The Choice of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pillar man fic, yay~!  
> This story is my dedication to Esidisi Defense Squad.

The moon was falling below the horizon of earth, as dawn peeked through the ancient creatures were within the comfort of their underground cave. The elder won't be giving additional duty to them, after hunting and training, the younger pillar men earned their rest. 

Their "children" excused themselves to their own demise, Esidisi already predict what they would be doing. Santana would simply indulge himself in studies (the red head was surprisingly more scholarly and preferred to study in isolation) while his older brethren would sharpen his tools to perfection. Eisidisi however, decided that he won't busy himself with tasks. Instead, he was buried in the enormous canopy bed. There was generous number of pillows and the rich velvet silk was over flowing and draped against the cave's floor.  

After rubbing at the back of his temple, he gave a refreshing stretch on the bed. His rich, tan skin flexed shamelessly, the deep breath he was taking made his pectoral muscle rise and fall. Abs tucked in, the impressive sculpted muscle lead down to his privates......which he DIDN'T kept it private. The loin cloth and rest of his ornaments were abandoned at the floor beside the bed. He was about to slumber anyway, what's the point of dressing up in bed chamber? 

The white-haired pillar men chuckled, he knew that Kars was stealing glance where he was seated. His leader was neatly folding his head wrap and setting them next to his jewelry boxes. Even though his back was turned from him, Esidisi exactly knew that Kars took a glimpse of his naked body. How did he know? Their eyes met in Kars' mirror. 

Esidisi knew but he won't pick on Kars for it, mainly because Kars would never admit it. And also, Esidisi, too was stealing glimpse of his lord. 

Silhouette of Kars was enchanting, the torch nearby gave away Kars' beautiful frame underneath the silk robe he wore. It was strange, outside his leader would take every opportunity to show off his perfect body. But when it was just the two of them, Kars made sure to cover up and insist on sleeping with the silk robe on. Could it be that he was being modest?  _Even SHY perhaps_? (Esidisi could Kars saying "perish the thought!) 

Heh, how cute. 

After undoing the braids, Kars than picked up the silver comb, and ran it through his luscious kinky hair. Esidisi could bet that the moment Kars was born unto the world, his hair drank all the lights of the stars. His hair was softer than of new born lamb and darker than the calmest night in millennial. The alabaster skin was finer than silk washed in milk, and Kars' eyes.... 

 _Oh Great Stars...._  

 **His eyes!**  

Not even blood of hundred sacrifices could match up to it! It was sharp, mesmerizing and richer than finest wine ever gifted to them by all the Kings of the world.  

His full, plumpy lips reminded Esidisi of peaches. Instinctively he wanted to bit into it and taste its sweet nectar. He could almost taste the honey in his mouth and caught himself drooling. 

Kars was wiping away at the dark eye shadows he fashioned. When their eyes meet again within the mirror, Kars unamusingly raised on of his eye brows. This time it was Esidisi whom broke the eye contact. He pushed his body away from Kars and faced the opposite side of the wall. Well, that gave a full visual of his ass but that was O.K. with Esidisi. (In Kars case, he bit on his lower lips and refuse to look at the mirror. Which was full of Esidisi's perfect ass). 

The man with shocking white hair buried his face into the pillow. His nose picked up the scent of myrrh and lavender. 

It smelled like Kars. 

The earthy, piney, lavender smell was absolutely pleasant. Yet that made Esidisi take a quick sniff at his own pit. 

Well....it was earthy.... but more....like....disgusting earthy. He smelled like dirt, sweat and blood, but he wasn't too surprised by that. It was his own musk which cost him his food on multiple occasion during hunting. (He was glad that human nose was dull compared to animals) 

Reaching over he gently patted at the silk of the pillow, then noticed something else. His hand was rough and callous, he felt the thread of silks being caught on by his dry skin. So, gliding his hand on the surface felt more like a snag and bump. Kars' skin wasn't like his, the beautiful pillar man's skin was smoother than a new born. While he was crusty like an old lizard skin. 

When Esidisi's gear were turning, he had a habit of tugging at his nose ring. It did nothing special but for some reason, doing it helped him concentrate. 

But as he tugged at the ring, Esidisi placed his palm on his own paint less face and feel around his own features. His lips were chapped thanks to the fact that he wasn't very good at selfcare, his crooked nose pointed down word without any charms. His felt his hairless brows and sharp cheek bones that stood out too much. Esidisi ran his fingers through his own hair. Unlike Kars, it was coarse and unrefined. His horns stuck out in all direction like angry mushrooms. 

Well...yeah....he knows he wasn't a looker. He was a warrior, not something pretty to look at. 

Such fact made him blink for several second. 

He was so different from Kars....there was nothing attractive about himself.... but.... 

Why did Kars choose him as a mate? 

Kars was the most beautiful in their race, he could have chosen a mate could match up to his beauty. 

As Esidisi tried to piece together his finding, he felt a dip in the canopy bed. An additional weight has invaded the area. 

Esidisi slowly turned and came face to face with his leader. 

"Kars...." 

It was within the bed chamber that Esidisi could see Kars without the extra ornament or make up. It was the most natural state Kars allowed himself to be in and honest to star, Esidisi preferred him this way. Without a word, Kars lowered himself on to his back. Their weight only brought them closer in the middle of the bed and Esidisi saw the contrast between them. 

Kars was dressed in simple, silk white robe while Esidisi wore nothing. To him, Kars was the light and himself? No competition apparently.....  

The pillar man with long kinky hair grabbed hold of the silk blankets and flung it across both of their bodies. Just before he sleeps, Kars lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes. 

As always,  **he was expecting Esidisi to plant a kiss on him.**  Out of habit, Esidisi gingerly took Kars' face in his palms. 

But unlike every dawn, he didn't plant a kiss. 

Instead, Esidisi studies his leader's face closer. 

Kars' fair complexation made all of his features...glimmer. The thick eye lashes had volume and beauty, his nose was curved point to perfection, and his lips were like sets of turtle doves. Unlike the rest of the pillar men, Kars' facial features were more feminine,  _more elegant and refined_. Not to mention, the three-horns set on his head was like a newly buffed crown. There is no way Esidisi can tear away from Kars, the beautiful being in front of him was worthy to be called and become an Ultimate Being. 

For Kars, when the kiss didn't come, he opened his eyes and saw Esidisi making an unreadable expression. 

It was mixture of fondness, but it was also muddled with something unidentifiable.  

Frowning, the pale pillar man raised his voice. 

"What is the matter?" 

His tone was demanding one and Esidisi wasn't the type to drag things. (It won't do him good since Kars can become cranky when he gets sleepy.) 

"Why did you choose me?" 

That only made Kars deepen his frown. 

"Nu?" 

Esidisi only rubbed his thumbs against the smooth surface of Kars' face. 

"The more I look, the more.... mismatched we are.  **You are of great beauty**.... but me? Others would say that our union would be a fluke. So tell me, why did you choose me amongst more "suitable" bachelor befitting to your grace?" 

Esidisi was expecting  _"What foolish nonsense are you yammering about? Go to sleep!"_ , from his lord. 

But he did not expect that his question has greatly disturbed Kars to a point that he sat up. Kars slowly reached out for the bigger pillar man but his hand stopped in mid-way. His piercing red eyes rapidly searched the other's iris. They have been together for so long, however, this was Esidisi questioning him for the first time. 

Not of his conquest. 

Not of his envision. 

Not the reason he decided to eradicate their species. 

Nor the stone of Aja. 

 _But regarding of their relationship._  

Kars admit that it took him by a surprise, he was hoping that it was Esidisi just cracking a joke. But from a weary face and the glint from his blue eyes, his mate wasn't fooling around. 

 **He meant it.**  

Kars huffed with a frustration. Even though he was a genius, he failed at pleasant social interaction. Flat out expecting him to comfort or consult others was beyond him. Perhaps he should have practiced the art of "appropriate social behavior" instead of staying in his cave all night and make stone masks. 

The beautiful pillar man had to tell himself that Esidisi's questions wasn't a hard one. All he had to do was to tell Esidisi his own opinion. 

Simple as that. Sighing, Kars made a full eye contact with his mate. 

"Why I choose you?..." 

"Yeah." He confirmed him but made no movements. 

Kars lean toward the darker pillar man. The smaller pillar man placed his head against Esidisi's broad shoulder, he then placed a small kiss on his collar bone. 

 **_A gesture of trust and affection....._ **  

In personal opinion, to Kars, such was showing of weakness. This time though, he'll allow that for himself. It wasn't matter of his own pride, it was for Esidisi. 

Kars felt the heat was rising to his face, even though he was capable of controlling his own body, he'll allow the physical reaction as well. 

 _"My love....."_  

To Esidisi, hearing those word from Kars was rare. His leader wasn't particularly fond of affectionate interaction or words. He gotten used to it, yet hearing it from Kars was indeed unique. 

"I....never have desired others in my long life." 

Despite how young Kars looked compared to him, the smaller pillar man was so much older than Esidisi. A fact that he frequently forgets now and then. When Esidisi tried to look down to see Kars' face, he won't let him. The beautiful pillar man drove his face into Esidisi's neck further in. The larger pillar man settled with placing his chin on top of Kars' head (another behavior that was frowned upon by Kars...he'll let it slip this time).  but aside letting Kars lean into him, Esidisi didn't touch Kars. He simply didn't and he had a hard time understanding why. 

"I have only desired conquering the sun.... that's all I have ever wanted...." 

Esidisi closed his eyes and felt Kars' heart drumming against his body. It was.... strangely comforting.... 

"But then...you came along into my world." 

Yeah.....Esidisi remembered that night clearly. He was gathering ingredients for salves, and saw Kars testing the stone mask on himself. He shone brighter than the moon that shined above him. From that point on, Esidisi wanted to know who he was. 

"You were the only one who agreed with my plan. But that isn't the reason why I choose you." 

The white-haired pillar man's eyes widen. He thought that being Kars' only follower was the reason that they...uh.... wow, one could be older than earth and still learn something new..... 

Kars unknowingly beings to pout, he wasn't used to sharing his inner most thought and found it difficult. But if he can’t do this with his mate, then Kars knew that he was a pathetic excuse for one. Sparing a detail of his choice shouldn't be hard.... 

Moving away from Esidisi's side, they made eye contact. And the larger pillar man saw how flushed Kars was...... ** _it was glorious._**  

This time it was Kars that cupped Esidisi's face. No matter where they were, Kars would steal a glance of his mate. Being close proximities with him defiantly gave Kar a good excuse. 

By the light by the torch, Esidisi's bronze skin shun like gold. His profile was rugged unforgettable. The larger pillar man was muscular and had strong broad shoulders. Esidisi’s abs were wonderfully sculpted and below his belly button was….an impressive sight to behold. In length and size.

Kars decided to gaze away from that particular body part of Esidisi and focus on his face instead. The cheek bones sat up high and his nose was well defined. He lacked the face paint he usually wore, however that gave Kars to see him without it. Most notable thing about Esidisi was his deep blue eyes. Kars had always wondered how the sky looked in day time, and found his answer within those iris. Esidisi’s white hair reminded him of the fluffy clouds. The man before him was embodiment of everything he had wondered and dreamed of.  

 **_He was of the sky, the cloud,_ ** **_and the sun._ **  

To Kars,  _Esidisi_ _was beautiful_.  

"I chose you because you were like the sun." 

Before Esidisi had the chance to ask for an explanation, Kars continued. 

"You are fierce, bright and untamable. Just like the sun, to me, you are powerful." 

Perhaps the reason behind his strange behavior was that Kars himself never took the time to compliment Esidisi. His mate did for him on multiple occasion during heated love making, Kars drank up the praise like a fine wine but he didn't remember doing the same thing for Esidisi. 

Perhaps Kars needed to verify Esidisi, and this day was a good chance for him to do so. 

"You never failed me......you have always been so passionate.... you made me laugh when I was in my lowest, you were loyal to me when I was surrounded by thousand enemies." 

Their face were inches apart, but Esidisi only paid attention to the word of his mate. 

"What you are, I find it beautiful my Inferno King." 

Kars pressed his lips onto Esidisi's rougher ones, the kiss was so much gentler and softer than Kars had intended. 

Yet he won't deny the pleasantry in it. 

Usually by this point, Esidisi would have pray open Kars mouth and explored it with his tongue. He remined himself that, there would be another dawn for such. 

This time, he wanted to cradle such gentleness. 

Esidisi fell on to his back and Kars went down with him. It made the bed shake and creek, even in the fall their lips were still in contact. 

Kars tilted Esidisi's head so that their nose would press up each other. While Esidisi placed his hands firmly on the bed, this rime he won't grope Kars.. 

As their lips parted, the pillar man with kinky hair had to add one more detail. 

"And...." 

Kars lie flat on top of his much larger mate and rested his head against Esidisi's muscular chest. With a straight face, Kars tapped at white haired pillar man's chest. 

"You have a hypnotic ass." 

That made Esidisi roar with laughter. Kars will put up with being mocked if that could make Esidisi return to his formal self. 

His cackle shook the inner side of the cave and Kars was pretty sure that Wamuu and Santana could hear it from far away distant. The younger pillar man won't question them, but still.... Kars rather have such conversation kept in the privacy of their chamber. 

Wiping the tears away, Esidisi pinched at Kars' cheek. 

"What in the name of Great stars is a " _hypnot_ _ic ass'_?" 

"It's means that your ass distracts me!" 

"Oh that explains why we can't find the red stone of Aja! My ass plagues your mind!" 

"You can not comprehend how it disturbs me in the darkest night!" 

Than Kars realized the silly nonsense he spurted in the moment. He too, threw his head back and laughed. 

Soon two heart felt laughter ricocheted the room.  

It was a different experience between them. Before, there had always been a mutual and silent respect for one and another. When they became a mate, the two would indulge themselves in unstoppable aggressive passion. Esidisi remembers every physical encounter they had, he remembered every cries Kars had made just for him. And for Kars, he could recall every physical twitch and thrust Esidisi made on to him. It was dizzying, harrowing and wonderful. Their interaction was always inflamed within them and spilled out in white seeds. Afterwords, they would clean up without a word and gone back to their prospective duties. 

Yet this time, it was of new scent......such tender moment they were is was rather enlightening.  

As the laughter died down, Esidisi bore a much gentler smile. 

That mentally made Kars sigh with.... relief. 

 _"He's feeling like his old self again..."_  

Now he had given the taller man some explanation, Kars could tell Esidisi to go to sleep. Some part of him though, decided that telling him off would be a wrong move. 

 _There's nothing wrong with wanting to be tender to my own mate...._  

Much to Esidisi's shock, Kars disrobed. The beautiful pillar man tossed away the silk robe to the side of their bed. As their bare bodies completely pressed against each other's, Kars leaned in once more and kissed every inch of Esidisi's face.  

His nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyes and his lips. 

When Kars moved away from Esidisi's face in an inch, he saw that the bigger pillar man's face was redder than the sun. 

Smirking, Kars hugged his mate and covered their perfect bodies with the silk blanket. 

"Sleep well Esidisi....." 

He only expected Kars to give some kind of plausible answer and sleep. But what Kars had done for him was far more than he would have ever had guessed. Esidisi had found comfort not in the answer but within his mate. The shower of affection he received from his lord, his mate....in some moments he blamed the stars for giving him a permanent scowling face, his mate contradicts such statement and called him beautiful. The heavens have granted him a stern, yet loving mate. Kars loved him in his own way and Esidisi appreciated that. 

And for the first time since they were in bed, Esidisi reached out and placed his hand on Kars' back. 

"You as well my love...." 

One last kiss for the dawn, Esidisi and Kars dreamt of embrace and kisses that will last for eternality between them. 

 

\------------------------------ 

 

"Wamuu, you sleep?" 

The much larger pillar man saw his younger brethren peeking through the entrance to his chamber. 

"No" 

His answer promoted the red head to invite himself into his chamber. Wamuu was busying himself with sharpening his tool. During battle he never really needed them, the Holy Sand storm was enough. But Wamuu saw the human warriors, and the respect and craftsmanship put into the weapons. And immediately Wamuu wanted to do the same. This time, he made a long, fine iron spear. He was proud of how it turned out. It meant that his skills were improving. 

Santana approached him while holding multiple scrolls in his arms. 

Compared to him, Santana was much smaller among the pillar man, He was lean and thin, compared to Wamuu, Santana was a stick. But thankfully with Master Esidisi's training, some muscles were setting in. Hopefully that would put him in the right path to become a powerful warrior. 

Facing the red head, Wammu placed his newly made spear onto the tarp he was sitting on. 

"What do you need my little bretheren?" 

Santana tugged at few of the scrolls and hand one to Wamuu. When the blonde pillar man opened it up and saw a diagram or some sort, Santana immediately spoke up. 

"Make me one of those." 

Clearly it was a weapon, but he had never seen it before. The design was definitely human, no doubt that Santana has snuck inside of nearby human city and stole it. As Wamuu carefully studied the drawing, he read the name of the weapon. 

"Doubled edged sword." 

Santana sat beside his elder brother. "Can you make it?" 

"Maybe, I am only a beginner in swordsmith." 

Regardless of what his masters said about human, some of the talent humans have obtained were hard. Making a perfect sword was a difficult task, Wamuu was only getting hang of making a spear! Wamuu's answer wasn't the one he wanted to hear. Sighing, Santana took back the scroll from Wamuu's hand. 

"I guess I'll just steal one than." 

Such idea made Wamuu frown. 

"We are not thieves little brethren, we are warriors." 

The red head rolled his eyes and stare at the wall filled with displayed weapons. 

"YOU are a warrior elder bretheren,. I'm not." 

Wamuu flinched at that, he knew that not many are born to be a fighter. The warrior had seen other humans taking various roles in their own tribe and communities. Some were warriors, other did different tasks. 

But as a pillar man, Wamuu knew Santana had no other options. He MUST be a fighter...otherwise..... 

"Lord Kars and Master Esidisi trains you well, you are very young Little brethren. You will grow to be a fine warrior." 

Wamuu knew he shouldn't baby Santana, but offering encouragement won't do any harm. However, his words made Santana sighed more. 

"That's the same thing Tat said...." 

The larger pillar man froze when he heard that. 

 **_Tat...._ **  

An affectionate name that Wamuu used to call Master Esidisi.... 

 ** _"Father_** " 

Santana was allowed to call Master Esidisi such name since he is only a youngling, but as soon as he becomes older, such privilege would be taken away from him like Wamuu has. 

The younger pillar man lay flat on the tarp while his arms was full of scrolls. 

"Wamuu, why does Amah want us to be warriors?" 

Another familiar, but now foreign word. 

Amah..... ** _"mother"._**  

Master Esidisi taught them to call Lord Kars "Amah" as a joke but it was permanently stuck until they got older. For Wamuu's case he immediately stopped after he was old enough to comprehend that he was his Lord's servant. In Santana's case, he too called Kars "Lord Kars" but when he is out of sight or alone with either him or Master Esidisi, Santana revert back to calling Kars "Amah". 

"Lord Kars wants us to be strong Santana, there is no fault in that." 

Wamuu's respond wasn't convincing to Santana, but he decided not to argue. But thinking of his Tat and Amah got him thinking. Another question surfaced. 

"Do you think Amah and Tat is making love right now?" 

The larger pillar man almost cut himself with the tool he was handling. His face became redder than wine and there is no denying that such conversation was inappropriate and made him uncomfortable. 

"Little Brethren, that is none of our concern...." 

Santana was a curious little thing, and it didn't help that his curiosity had no filter. There was one time Santana had walked into his masters...ugh....in their "private" activity.....instead of being bashful and run from the scene, Santana with a straight face asked his Amah that if it hurts or not.....he even asked them within the process they would grant him a younger sibling. The whole thing made Master Esidisi laugh cantankerously while Lord Kars strictly told Santana not to enter their chamber without notifying them first. 

The younger pillar man ignored Wamuu's discerning word. 

"I wonder why Amah choose Tat? Amah is really beautiful." 

True, their Lord was beautiful and without rudeness, more out of curiosity, wondered why Lord Kars had chosen Master Esidisi. 

But who is he too question their master? Wamuu reached out and pour himself a wine. 

Suddenly, Santana's expressionless face enlighten with a realization. 

"Oh, I think I know." 

Looking over at his younger brethren, Wamuu dared to ask as he brought the cup up to his lips. 

"Yeah? And what is your guess?" 

Sitting up from the tarp, Santana made a very serious expression. 

"It's because Tat has ** _hypnotic ass_**. I saw Amah staring it all the time." 

Such revelation made Wamuu snort his wine and spit out his drinks. 

This time, it was younger pillar man's laughter that filled out the void. For the first time in millennial, the cave they dwelled felt much warmer and brighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tat or Tatat-Mayan language for father  
> Amah or Mamah-Mayan language for mother
> 
> Esidisi Defense Squad had been created, i received over whelming positive feed back.  
> That got me to think why we love this strange, ancinet wild man.  
> I wanted to put in perspective on it.


End file.
